The Gaurdian Modern
by foxfacee9
Summary: Sasuke is the most popular boy in school, but when Hinata seems to be in trouble will he protect her and stay by her side? Or will he let her fade back into the background? And who will she fall for?


(Story depicted in modern Japanese times)

Looking out my bedroom window, I could see my street, the great shadows that the tree's cast, and kids my own age passing by. They walked with friends, in a larger group, laughing and talking. They all went to my school, but seeing them from this view I realized how separated I had become. I took my mind and eyes away from the window, and reached for my bottle of tea but only grabbed air filled with broken promises.

I lived with my brother at this time. I think most girls loved him, although he never returned that love. His name was Itachi, he was tall and strong and wise. I couldn't help but be jealous. He was stronger than I was. He still took care of me despite that. He had already graduated from High School; I was in my second year. Itachi had a job, he never told me exactly what he did, but I could have cared less as long as we had enough money to get by(Which we always did). Our house wasn't big, but it was big enough for two people to live in. We lived in a family home, suitable for four people. It was nice where we lived, a nice little town where you knew all your neighbors, right outside of the city. We lived near a train station, so it was only a 10 minute ride into the city.

The white picket fences and neat flower beds could never distract from the teenagers seen walking about. Our high school, Konoha High, had very unique kids in it. It was close to the gates of our town, I was just a 10 minute walk from it. I had a small group of friends, but for some reason, I actually enjoyed their company. Naruto Uzumaki was my best friend, accompanied by Sakura Haruno. Naruto was very energetic and kind, opposed to me, someone who was quite calm and cold. Sakura liked me, she'd follow me around like a puppy. She was a pretty girl, but there were prettier to me. She was an amazing friend, a good person, but I didn't like her back. Naruto liked her; I think he even loved her. She didn't care, which I hated her for a little. Despite the love triangle, Sakura was a smart and nice girl.

Other than them, my other friends were mainly Kiba and Neji. Though Neji was our upperclassman, I got along with him. I've known all these people since I was young. I was the only one who ever changed. I was at one point very care-free and innocent, but I became very emotionless and cold-hearted after a series of events that would ruin any child's happiness.

I walked down the stairs and was greeted by Itachi standing in the living room.

"Hi." I said, skeptical.

"Neji's here." Itachi smiled.

When I reached the bottom step I saw Neji, standing tall with his long, deep brown hair pulled into a low ponytail. He nodded at me.

"Hey, Neji. What's up..?"

"I need a favor of you."

When Neji and I sat down, he looked at me thoughtfully.

"My cousin isn't having a good time in school." Neji said, wording it carefully.

"You have a cousin, one that goes to our school?" I asked, not knowing he had family members around our age.

"Yeah, To put it plainly, she's being bullied."

"By who?"

"Haruno Sakura." He breathed.

I stared at him, a little surprised, "By…Sakura…?"

For Sakura, who was bullied herself as a child, to bully someone else, shocked me.

"Yes, my cousin is very shy and lacking in confidence. So, Sakura and Ino take that as opportunity to tease her." Neji looked bothered.

"What does this have to do with me?" I said uncaringly.

"I want you to be seen hanging out with her, maybe they'll leave her alone." Neji closed his eyes, hoping for a positive response.

I was considered very popular in school. Most of the girls were said to have crushes on me, and everyone knew me and thought I was "cool".

"No."

"No?" Neji scoffed at me.

"I don't need another fangirl hanging around me. Especially, just so she can show off to other fangirls."

I stood up and began walking up the stairs. Neji walked after me, persistant.

"Sasuke," he began.

"I said no, Neji!" I snapped.

"She doesn't even know you exist." He retorted.

I looked back at him.

"Once she meets me she'll be just like the other girls though. You especially should know." I looked at him with dead eyes.

"She…loves Naruto." He breathed.

I cocked my eyebrow.

Neji and I sat in my bedroom. The warm heat of the last days of summer poured in through my open window. I pushed back my black bangs. My mind wandered to thoughts of this girl, whom I didn't know the name of, which I was supposed to protect emotionally. Neji inhaled.

"Will you do it?" Neji looked at me, almost threatening me.

I was strong, but Neji was stronger.

"Sure." I sighed.

"Her name is Hinata. She's in your grade."

"She's in my grade? I've never known of any girl named Hinata in my grade, especially one with a crush on Naruto." I smirked a little.

"She's quite shy. She has the same light eyes as me." Neji smiled, thinking of his cousin.

He seemed rather fond of her.

"Okay, well who are her friends?" I sighed, hoping I knew them as well.

"Choji, Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru."

"Kiba's never mentioned her, and I've met the rest before."

After Neji left I continuously thought it through. School was tomorrow, I had to somehow find this girl, and protect her from one of my best friends.

I could smell the dewy air flooding into my room. The morning light suffocated me. I sat up in bed, once again my mind fluttered to the thought of Hinata, this girl I have no idea what she even looks like. Once I was out of bed, I realized the time and rushed to put on my black skinny jeans and navy blue t-shirt. In a way I was worried with Hinata. She liked Naruto? How could I not even recognize someone who liked my best friend? Was she actually that shy that she faded into the background, like wallpaper?

Once I arrived at school, I began looking. Sakura was the first one to notice me acting differently.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" She peered at me with green eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just looking for someone." I looked away.

Naruto smiled, not used to me being the one to seek someone out.

"Is it a girl?" He prodded.

I stared at him, trying to keep my face serious. I couldn't let this dope and Sakura know. They would just make everything more complicated. But then again, who cares what they would think if I became friends with Hinata?

"I'm looking for Hyuuga Hinata." I said sternly.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened.

Naruto smiled big at me, "Really? That's great! Hinata's a real sweetheart and a great friend."

"You and her are friends?" I began to get confused.

"Yeah, She helps me tons during classes!" He grinned.

He must be completely oblivious to her feelings.

Sakura just continued staring at me, she looked angry. I glanced at her and glared. She knows not to cross me.

"What is she like, Naruto?" I averted my attention.

"Weeeellll…" He began, "She's super shy and really soft spoken! But her cute face and giant assets make up for it!" He winked.

Sakura hit his arm, "Don't be so vulgar!"

Walking through the hallway on the first floor, I saw a flood of teenagers coming through the front doors. I hated large amounts of people. So annoying.

Just then there was a small mass of something warm that walked right into my chest. I looked down at it.

A pair of light lavender eyes looked at me, dark colored bangs almost covering them. It was a small girl. She was around 5'2" or so, much shorter than myself. Her frame was petite and gentle, though it was covered by a baggy sweatshirt, which matched her eyes. Her cheeks flushed to a bright red in a second.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She squeaked.

I put my hands on her shoulders, and sighed.

"It's okay, calm down. What's your name?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata." She stumbled over her words.

I smirked. I found her.

"Come on then, I'll walk you to class. What do you have?"

"I…I have English." She kept staring at the ground.

We actually had a conversation as we walked. I expected her to not speak to me.

"I'm Neji's friend." I tried hard to smile, though it failed.

"N-Neji-san?" She looked surprised.

"Yeah, he comes over my house a lot." I said.

"Oh! I-I never asked for your name!" She blushed.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." I looked at her.

She nodded and smiled.

I dropped her off at her class; she thanked me and trotted inside. I watched her long hair trail behind her.

_She's kind of pretty._

"What am I thinking? It's only my job to protect her." I shook my head.

As I walked outside, I saw a perky blonde coming my way. I stopped and looked at her. It was Ino, with her long blonde ponytail and blue eyes, she was the most popular girl around.

"Sasuke-kun!" She grinned.

"What do you want, Ino." I said rudely.

"I want to know what's up with you and that Hyuuga girl." She looked mad.

"It's nothing. Leave me alone." I brushed past her.

"Well, I'm sure she won't mind if Sakura-chan and I have a little chat with her."

I glared back at her. "Whatever."

Fighting with Ino would've solved nothing. She's more headstrong than Sakura.

"SASUKE!" I heard a girl squeal.

Oh no.

"Sasuke-kunnn!" I felt Sakura's arms wrap around mine.

"What do you want? Why are you and Ino bothering me?" I sighed.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go out to lunch today!" Sakura smiled cheerfully.

"No thank you. I'm planning to meet up with Neji in a few minutes." I looked down at her with dark eyes.

She pouted. "Why do you keep hanging around the Hyuuga's all of the sudden?"

"Sakura you know that's not your business." I scoffed.

She looked angry and ran past me. I felt slightly bad. I knew I was hurting Sakura, because she had feelings for me. But are Sakura's feelings true? She just likes me for my demeanor.

People like that disgust me.


End file.
